Time Between Dog And Wolf
by HanaPark
Summary: Alhena tiene 33 años y ha vivido 13 lejos del mundo mágico, lejos de su familia y lejos de él... Volverá para recuperarlo todo y para volver a ser parte de la Orden del Fénix - Sirius x OC / Remus x Tonks/Harry x Ginny/ Snape x Hermione  ?
1. Blossom

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling (yo quiero a Sirius! XDDDDDD)

Notas de Autora: Está inspirado en el quinto libro, pero pienso reescribir la historia… a mi manera.

Camino lánguidamente por Grimmauld Place, hacía demasiados años que no pisaba aquel sitio. La última vez, recordó, a James y a Lily en la calle, a su lado, esperando a Sirius. Parpadeó por un momento y le pareció ver a ambos dos entre el 11 y el 13 mirando hacia arriba para luego voltear a ella, y sonreír. Por un momento iba a salir corriendo contra ellos, abrazaría a Lily para luego hacerlo con James y escondería su cara contra su pecho, respirando mientras él le dijera que todo estaba bien, pero su carrera se vio interrumpida por un hombre mayor, un poco más alto que ella con una barba blanca y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo. Sonrió suavemente y el hombre hizo el mismo gesto dando largas zancadas y abrazándola como el hijo pródigo que ha vuelto a su casa.

- Alhena… pensé que…

-¿...había muerto? - la chica hizo una leve mueca – pensé que hablaba con Albus Dumbledore que siempre confió en mí…

- Y lo hago pequeña, lo he hecho siempre – el hombre mayor sonrió mirándola – Sabes, ahí dentro está…

- Lo sé, he venido solo por verle, Dumbledore…

El hombre mayor tiro de ella un poco agarrándose a su brazo y la joven semisonrió. Entrar en el 12 de Grimmauld Place se le hizo más fácil de lo que había pensado, aunque tras de aquella puerta escuchaba demasiado jaleo como para ser una cuartel "secreto", pero nunca se imagino, a tres días de navidad que aquello estaría lleno de gente.

- Profesor Dumble… -una jovencita de alocados rizos castaños abrió la puerta y miró a la desaliñada mujer a su lado, el mago adulto puto una mano sobre los cabellos de ella y sonrió bonachonamente.

- Gracias Hermione… ella es una integrante de la orden. Alhena, ella es Hermione Granger, está en quinto año…

La mujer sonrió suavemente y movió su cabeza a Hermione quien la saludó pero sin quitarle ojo, no parecía muy joven y no podía adivinar así a simple ojo cuantas capas de mugre podía tener por encima. La señora Black parloteaba tras de su cuadro cuando apareció Molly Weasly dándole la bienvenida a Dumbledore, mandando a Hermione arriba y abrazando con mucha fuerza a Alhena, en poco más de dos minutos. La chica de ojos oscuros sonrió al sentirse en ese apretado abrazo y luego ser llevada a la cocina bajo la frase "estás quedándote en los huesos"

- Molly… Molly por favor…

- Vamos… ¡Oh Lupin, Sirius! ¡Miren! Es Alhena…

Dos pares de ojos curiosos se volvieron hacia ella, confrontándose. Lupin la miró y luego miró a Sirius quien se mantenía con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca en sus labios. Alhena no parecía tranquila, al contrario, tenía todos los vellos erizados a la sola visión de aquellos personajes, allí, tranquilamente sentados. Apretó los dientes al ver a Black levantarse pero Lupin con dos zancadas se abrazó de ella con fuerza. Los brazos de la muchacha le abrazaron con languidez infinita, como si no tuviera fuerza para abrazarle hasta casi romperle los huesos tal y como él estaba haciendo. Aún así, tras del hombro de Lupin ella seguía mirando al dueño de aquella casa quien literalmente estaba taladrándola con su mirada. Como si tuviera un par de ojos en su espalda Lupin susurró;

- No le digas nada… dale tiempo…

Tiempo, tiempo… Lo mismo le había pedido ella en su carta, que le diera tiempo al maldito Sirius, aquel que desapareció que por años pensó que fue el asesino que ayudo a Voldemort a matar a James y a Lily… oh Lily, su Lily… Apretó los dientes al sentir a Lupin dejarla y aún así seguía mirando a Sirius Black a los ojos, Sirius… su..

- ¡Padrino! – un jovencito pasó a su lado para ponerse al lado de Sirius quien con una áspera y cálida sonrisa puso una mano sobre su hombro. Miró a la joven quien había comenzado a temblar al ver al muchacho frente ella quien la miró para luego mirar a Black y de él a Lupin quien sonrió. Tras de ella sentía a Molly Weasly y a Dumbledore quien la miraban porque ella podía sentir sus miradas además que había más gente que no conocía. - ¿Quién es ella… Sirius?

- Ella… -comenzó Black casi arrastrando las siguientes palabras. Alhena no se había dado cuenta de que su timbre había cambiado a ser más sensual y sin duda alguna, más grave que antes – Ella es Alhena, es amiga de tus padres Harry… ella es tu madrina y mi…

- ¿Mi madrina? –interrumpió Harry separándose de Sirius y caminando el poco espacio que lo separaba de ella, quedándose frente a la mujer. Ahora que la miraba de cerca le resultaba bonita, sucia sí, pero no había nada que no se arreglara con un baño. Tras de ambos, Dumbledore había hecho un movimiento con su mano haciendo que todos salieran de allí. Alhena se dio cuenta y dio un par de pasos hacia el joven que la miraba interrogante.

- Me lo pidió Lily – simplemente dijo mirando a Harry con calma dándose cuenta de aquellos ojos tan iguales a los de Lily, tan llenos de incertidumbre – No pude negarme… Black y yo somos tus padrinos…

No sabía cómo aquello había pasado pero en un momento tenía a Harry aferrado a ella como un niño pequeño que se aferra a su madre para no entrar al colegio el primer día. Alhena suspiró con cariño y levantó la cara de Harry, mirándole a los ojos. - ¿Qué ocurre…Harry?

- Usted… t…tú… -ella asintió dándole un poco de fuerza – es mi…familia…

- Técnicamente, soy prima de tu padre –sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba aquella maraña de cabellos oscuros, alocados como los de su querido James. Harry por el contrario se sentía feliz, se sentía lleno ahora que tenía como él a Sirius y a Alhena. No tenía a sus padres, pero ellos habían elegido a aquellas dos personas para que estuvieran con él. Se sintió estremecer mientras Alhena lo separaba un poco y seguía sonriéndole, suavemente y besó su frente como una madre preocupada pero feliz por su pequeño y él sonrió ampliamente por primera vez en meses. – Ya no me iré más… pero esto solo lo sabrás tu ¿eh Harry?

Un rato después había bajado del baño, su cabello se veía más limpio y oscuro, su piel parecía más pálida y aquellos rasgos que Harry solo había visto en Cho se veían ahora en Alhena. Sirius llegó hasta ella y la miró fijamente, había algo que no podría retrasarse más y ambos lo sabían.

- ¿Me acompañas? – pidió Sirius sin mirar a la mujer que estaba frente a él vestida con ropa oscura, ella suspiró y siguió sus pasos a las afueras de la casa, bajo al árbol que le había servido tantas veces a Sirius para salir de su casa. Ella se sentó en una de las raíces que, como enormes troncos, habían salido a la luz del sol y él frente a ella había encendido uno de aquellos cigarrillos muggles. – Alhena…

- Ve directo al grano Sirius – suspiró ella sin mirarle a él, si de algo se había dado cuenta el hombre es de que ella casi no quería ni mirarle desde que vio a Harry. Y no la comprendía, no la comprendería jamás porque ella es la primera que tenía tantas explicaciones que dar.

- ¿Dónde has estado tanto tiempo?

-Eso es algo de lo que hablaré en la próxima reunión, Black.

- Eso es algo de lo que…

- …hablaré en la próxima reunión, si - terminó ella enfrentándose a aquellos ojos grises que por un momento habían estallado en una furiosa tormenta. Sirius dio un par de zancadas y se había agachado tomando la fina barbilla. Alhena simplemente lo enfrentó, negro contra gris, calma contra ansia, respiraciones entrecortadas.

- No te pregunto como parte de la orden… sino como tu marido, Alhena Black – Y ahí residía el problema después de tantos años encerrado. El problema era ella, ella que había desaparecido en todos los años que había estado encerrado, en todos los años que Harry crecía con la hermana de Lily. La miró a los ojos y encontró un vacío que nunca quiso ver, ella le arrebató el cigarrillo y dio una larga calada para luego ponerlo de nuevo sobre sus labios resecos.

- Como ya te dije lo sabrás en la reunión de la orden… y por el matrimonio no te preocupes, puedes hacer como que no estamos casados.

Sirius volvió a enfrentarla y la miró, furioso mientras ella le miraba en calma. Aquello lo encendió de tal manera que si no hubiera sido una mujer, su mujer, la corría a puñetazos de su casa. Pero allí estaba ella, fría y tranquila, impertérrita al sentirle tan cerca mientras él vibraba intensamente por tomar su derecho como marido. Tanto tiempo encerrado en Azkaban y ahora en la casa lo estaban traumatizando demasiado.

- Si eso es todo, Black… -dijo levantándose pero sintió la mano de él atenazarse en su brazo, le miró y vio aquel maldito brillo que Sirius Black tenía en la mirada desde que era un niño. Ella cerró un segundo los ojos y negó tirando de su brazo y soltándose – No lo harás…

Volvió al interior de Grimmauld Place y Sirius suspiró audiblemente. Ahí volvían a estar de nuevo, como cuando tuvieron quince años, una Slytherin y un Gryffindor, haciendole sumirse en antiguos recuerdos de su tiempo como merodeador...

_- Oh por Merlín, Black, ¡OLVIDAME! – gruñó una joven asiática de largo cabello oscuro separándose de un chico de mirada gris quien tenía su cuerpo demasiado cerca del de ella. – Juro que si no me dejas yo… _

_ - ¿Qué harás, Park? ¿Gritar? Eres una alumna de séptimo año… -puso una de sus piernas entre las de ella y sonrió lascivamente – Y no eres tan pura ya…_

_ - Que me haya acostado contigo, borracha –acentuó esto haciendo que Sirius hiciera una mueca de desagrado – no quiere decir que vuelva a hacerlo… y menos sin unas copas de más… _

_Sirius casi pudo enfurecer y la pegó contra la pared y su propio cuerpo forzando aquel beso mientras sentí a que ella se estremecía en un primer momento para luego intentar deshacerse de las manos que la apresaban pegándola contra su pecho. Las manos de él bajaron a su trasero y tomándola de él la pegó contra su cuerpo haciendo que la chica gimiera con fuerza aprovechando eso para meter la lengua dentro de su boca, saboreándola con ganas hasta que terminó arrastrándola con él a un sitio apartado de los ojos de todo el mundo. Una vez más._


	2. The Story I Didn t Know

La mañana siguiente a la llegada de Alhena amaneció fría y nublosa. El repiqueteo del viendo contra la pared de la habitación donde la mujer dormía era constante, abrió los ojos con desespero y escuchó unas risitas curiosas. Miró hacia la otra cama que compartía aquel cuarto y miró a las dos jóvenes. Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasly. Ambas habían dormido en la misma cama por que Molly había decidido poner allí a Alhena, aunque no había pasado por alto para la asiática aquella sonrisa picarona cuando pasó por el cuarto que seguramente, estaba habitado por su marido.

Su marido, que raro sonaba eso cuando apenas habían estado juntos dos años. Dos años llenos de sonrisas, de suspiros, de alguna que otra noche en vela esperando a Sirius o de estar detrás de aquella mortífaga, Bellatrix Lestrange, la misma que había torturado a Alice y Frank Longbottom. Aquella mujer con la que ya se había encontrado y casi había muerto en sus manos justo antes de que la encerraran en Azkaban. Puso una de sus propias manos en su cuello rememorando por un segundo aquel extraño pero sofocante maleficio que la mayor había lanzado en ella al verla en casa de Andrómeda. Suspiró profundamente y escuchó un ruido proveniente de la otra cama, las dos chicas, despiertas, la miraban curiosa.

- Buenos días chicas…

- Buenos días Al…er… señora.. –la mayor rió al ver sonrojada a Ginny y se levantó yendo a la cama de ambas y sentándose en ella.

- Llamadme por mi nombre, no soy más ni menos que vosotras chicas.

- Bueno –susurró Hermione – es la madrina de Harry y de cierta manera usted es la dueña de la casa. - Alhena elevó ambas cejas, en derrota.

- _Touche_, linda. – susurró pasando una de sus manos por los desordenados mechones de la Gryffindor y luego dándole un toquecito a Ginny en la nariz. Miró ambas y sonrió suavemente – Vamos a levantarnos, seguro que Molly necesita ayuda…

Se vistieron y bajaron hacia la cocina donde un aún dormido Ron les saludo con un gruñido. Las más pequeñas rieron sentándose a un lado de él y Alhena comenzó a ayudar a Molly haciendo el desayuno para todos los ocupantes de aquella casa. Molly miró a los jóvenes y susurró un pequeño hechizo haciendo que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que ella y Alhena hablaban;

- Alhena hoy hay reunión con motivo de tu vuelta.

- Me lo imagine Molly – suspiró la chica – va a ser completamente divertido haceros vivir lo que he vivido en trece años –susurró asqueada a cada palabra – Solo Arthur y tu sabían lo que pasaba, y Bill.

- Lo sé pequeña, si no fuera por Bill pensaríamos aún que habías muerto después de aquel juramento sobre la tumba de los Potter – al decir aquello miró de reojo donde Harry se sentaba con Sirius - ¿Y qué harás con Sirius?

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? –dijo esta exprimiendo con demasiada fuerza las naranjas – nada, no tengo nada que hacer con él. Me llevaré lo mejor que pueda hasta que pueda irme de esta casa…

- Pero Alhena… él y tú…

- Él y yo nada Molly –susurró ella mirando a Harry que se acercaba a ambas – Somos almas libres, como a él le gusta decir… él libre y yo, yo soy lo que Harry necesitaba –levantó aquel hechizo puesto por la mayor de los Weasly y abrazar al joven Potter. Aquello era como cuando abrazaba a Lily luego de alguna estúpida pelea con James, o cuando Snape osó llamarla sangre sucia. Apretó los brazos alrededor de su ahijado con todo el amor que era posible y sonrió besando sus cabellos alborotados – Buenos días Harry…

- Buenos días madrina…

La mañana siguió tan tranquila como el desayuno donde todos hablaban en reuniones, Alhena terminó con Lupin a un lado y Harry al otro. Pero su ahijado hablaba con Sirius quien no le había dirigido la mirada en toda la mañana, aunque lo había agradecido por que la charla con Remus siempre había sido y aún era como un bálsamo. Él había sabido cómo tratar con ella algunas cosas de las que había hablado antes con Molly pero con esa dulzura y segundos entendidos que Remus Lupin sabía elegir, palabras tiernas y nada directas pero si con un sutil encanto para que la joven no explotara. Demasiado Remus Lupin para que ella no se diera cuenta;

- ¿Y tú no me cuentas nada de ti… Lupin? – entonces Sirius frunció el ceño descubriendo que no podían sacarle nada a aquella mujer, había utilizado a Lupin como cuando eran jóvenes. Remus miró a Sirius y este se encogió de hombros en una suave disculpa para luego encontrarse con los ojos negros de la mujer con la que su amigo hablaba que le sonrió de aquella manera ladina y viboresca.

- ¿Sabes que tu madrina, es una Slytherin, Harry?

En ese momento todos miraron a Alhena quien tranquilamente tomaba una de sus tostadas masticando lentamente, tan lento que parecía cámara lenta. Enarcó una ceja mirando a Sirius y luego sonrió.

- Era el único sitio libre de ti, Sirius Black –sonrió levantándose de la mesa y dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Un par de toques en la puerta principal llamaron la atención de todos haciendo que la Sra. Black comenzara a gritar como una loca, Alhena se levantó de su sitio – Seguid desayunando, yo ya terminé.

Salió de la cocina y fue hasta la puerta con los consabidos gritos del cuadro de Walburga Black quien no paraba de repetir "malditas sangres sucias, todos…. Malditos seáis..." al abrir la sorpresa fue mayúscula pero no solo para ella:

- ¿Park?

- ¿Snape? – levantó una de las cejas haciéndole entrar a Grimmauld Place – Bueno… eres quien menos me imaginé aquí, sinceramente.

- Ni decir yo –susurró el hombre mirando a la cocina desde el hombro de ella

- Estás…distinto. ¿Es por ellos? –dijo haciendo un ademán hacia los que estaban en la cocina – Vamos Severus, son demasiados años…

- Y Potter… Grang...

- Oh por Merlin… ¿desde cuándo peleas con niños, Severus? – ella iba a reír pero al ver la cara del hombre frente a ella se mordió los labios y tiró de él hacia el salón dejándole allí para asomarse a la cocina – Ah tengo un problema que arreglar, voy a tomar el salón terminaré antes de la reunión

Diciendo esto se encerró junto a Snape en la sala, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Sirius, Remus y Molly. Los dos hombres se miraron e iban a levantarse cuando la señora Weasly habló;

- Quedaos aquí, ella también necesita quitar algunas losas que pesan en su camino.

Dentro de la sala no había para nada un ambiente armonioso, Snape miraba con atención a la mujer que caminaba a lo largo de aquella habitación mientras Alhena intentaba encontrar las palabras lo bastante fuertes, pero no hirientes, para hablar con él. Suspiró una vez más hasta que escuchó la voz de Snape;

- Terminarás haciendo un agujero en el suelo…

- Es eso o hacértelo a ti en la cara –susurró no tan bajo para que Snape lo escuchase, la siempre calmada y fría expresión del hombre no se apartó de sus facciones - ¿Por qué Severus? –simplemente preguntó sabiendo que con ello él sabría que estaba preguntando.

- Fui un estúpido, no tengo más que decir Alhena. Fui un condenado estúpido que por despecho entró a un nido de víboras y mandó a la muerte a la única persona que lo quiso alguna vez. –el sonido de una tos poco disimulada hizo que mirara a Alhena quien luego suspiró audiblemente y dio un par de zancadas hasta quedar frente a él. Las lágrimas arremolinándose en sus ojos haciéndoles brillar en la negrura de sus iris rasgados llamaron la atención del mayor - ¿Pero qué…

No terminó aquella pregunta cuando sintió una bofetada en su mejilla y luego unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, el cabello negro de la mujer desparramándose en su hombro y confundiéndose, ébano, en el negro de su túnica. La sintió temblar completamente y solo pudo dejar que sus brazos la rodeasen por un momento dejando que ella llorase y susurrase mil veces el nombre de Lily. _"Lily, Sev, era Lily" _la había escuchado decir mientras sentía aquella culpa aquella enorme carga que llevaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

- Lo siento, Alhena.

- No Severus ya, yo se que Lily te ha perdonado. Se todo lo que estás haciendo por la Orden y por Harry – ambos se miraron, los ojos de la asiática bastante más hinchados que momentos antes – cuando todos estén aquí te enterarás. Pero no estás solo con todos estos orgullosos Gryffindor, ¿eh?

Cuando las puertas se abrieron todos pudieron ver un pequeño asomo de sonrisa en los tirantes labios del siempre serio Severus Snape. La mujer delante de él se volvió y miró fijamente a todos los que iban entrando llevándose una sorpresa en los cabellos rosa que aparecían detrás de Sirius. Sus ojos se abrieron y pasó por medio de todos sonriendo ampliamente. Remus, Arthur, Bill, el propio director de Hogwarts siendo pasados sin una palabra y luego Sirius quien la miró interrogante intentando tomar su brazo, cosa que no consiguió;

- ¿Nymphadora? ¿Eres Nymphadora Tonks, verdad? –la muchacha sonrió ampliamente y asintió haciendo que sus cabellos rosas brillaran aún más cuando sintió a aquella mujer, desconocida para ella, abrazarla fuertemente – ¡Por las barbas de Merlin! Si solo eras una niña cuando te vi por última vez…

- Dejemos los recuerdos y las presentaciones para más adelante –susurró felizmente el profesor Dumbledore pasando al lado de Alhena poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer que se volvió a mirar a todos los que estaban allí congregados. Sus ojos pasaron por todos, de los fuertes y constantes ojos de Dumbledore a los serios de Severus y sobre todo en los ardientes ojos de Sirius.

Ahora tocaba recordarlo todo.


End file.
